


Movie nights

by forevertaeyongs (Forevertaeyongs)



Series: NCT Drabbles (smut) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevertaeyongs/pseuds/forevertaeyongs
Summary: Taeyong and Sicheng are having their usual date night on friday, lounging around, watching movie with cuddles and more.





	Movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I wasn't planning on this, wasn't even supposed to write but one picture and I was a lost cause. My finals in an 7 hours and what Idek what I'm doing tbh. I should be studying but Taewin can be so powerful lol. I wrote this at 3 am so please ignore any mistakes.

The microwave beeps as Taeyong presses the stop button, pausing it exactly at 00:01 seconds. He pulls out the popcorn and grabs the pack of beer he had previously taken out of the fridge, balancing them awkwardly in his hands as he heads towards the living room, where Sicheng who was fussing over the movie titles. It was a typical Friday evening, and the two had decided to coop up in the house in their blankets rather than going clubbing with their friends. They had discovered afes back that the party life wasn't their thing. But that didn't mean that they won't occasionally accompany their friends. Today, however, it was just them, spending time together by themselves, basking in each other's company.

Taeyong sets the snacks on the coffee table and walks towards Sicheng, who was sitting on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows and pouting, apparently too bothered and confused over his options. Taeyong coos at the sight, his heart doing a weird thump in his chest as he watched the younger, completely entranced. He was the most beautiful being in Taeyong's eyes, from his chocolate brown soft hair to his adorable, cute demeanour. And wven after 2 months of dating, Taeyong's heart still fluttered when the younger so much as smiled at him. Taeyong swears his smile could put the sun to shame.

Taeyong plops down beside Sicheng, and says, " So, what are we watching?"

Sicheng's pout grows even deeper when he turns to face Taeyong and says, "I can't decide. But I narrowed it down to Avengers or Fanstastic beasts"

"Let's go with Avengers" Taeyong says, reaching out for Sicheng's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Okay" Sicheng says, as he smiles at Taeyong and squeezes his hand a bit, making Taeyong's stomach flutter.

They start the movie and move back a bit, backs resting against the couch and nestled in blankets and pillows. Sicheng rests his head on Taeyong's shoulder and Taeyong adjusts himself so that the younger is now rested against his chest. His heart races a little and he's sure the younger has realised it too, if the small smile and a hint of pink on his face is any indication. 

Sicheng loosely wraps an arm around Taeyong, his smile growing even more when Taeyong cards his fingers through the younger's hair, soft on his fingertips. He leans into the touch and sighs in content, wishing for Taeyong to never stop.

And Taeyong doesn't.

Not until Sicheng turns around and kisses his neck. Taeyong's stomach is suddenly invaded by butterflies, rampaging around violently and feels the blood rush to his cheeks dusting them a faint pink. The movie is suddenly forgotten and Taeyong's only focus is Sicheng's lips on his neck, feeling electrical against his skin.

Taeyong presses a kiss to Sicheng's temple, and the younger preens under his touch. Sicheng pulls back and looks at Taeyong, who's looking at him with such intensity that it makes him look down and blush a bright pink.

There is a palpable tension around them, the air charged with anticipation and want. Sicheng moves to straddle Taeyong, eyes looking into his and Sicheng can see the raw desire burning behind them. Taeyong places his hand on Sicheng's hips while the other rests his on the older's chest. 

And slowly, Sicheng closes the distance between them, his heart beat picking up when their lips finally meet. Taeyong's mind goes haywire the moment he feels the soft lips against his, responding to it eagerly.

They kiss slowly at first, lips dancing together passionately albeit a bit shyly. But soon, the dance turns fierce, breaths picking up and having them sucking and nipping at each other. Taeyong runs his tongue over Sicheng's lips, who sighs and opens them, giving Taeyong access to his own.

Their tongues clash, and it sends shivers down Taeyong's body, who further deepens the kiss. Sicheng's hand travel to his hair, and tugs at it gently, making Taeyong moan. Taeyong's hands slip under Sicheng's sweater, travelling the expanse of Sicheng's body, tracing his hips, chest and neck, committing every bend, curve and dip to memory.

Taeyong flicks one of Sicheng s nipple experimentally and the younger's body jolts, letting out a loud moan. He presses into Taeyong's crotch, moving his hips to find friction. 

Lewd, wet noises fill up the apartment, masked by the sound of the movie which is now forgotten. Taeyong's hand travel down, below his abdomen, tugging slightly at the waistband of Sicheng's pants. He pulls away from the kiss, eyes boring into Sicheng, asking for permission to go further. Sicheng nods and that's all Taeyong needs as he flips them over and kisses him again.

With one swift movement, Taeyong tugs down the pants along with his underwear. He wraps his hand around the younger's shaft, thumb swiping across the slit on the head. Sicheng let's out the filthiest moan ever, his breathing laboured as the older starts stroking him and kissing him hard at the same time.

Taeyong plants a kiss at the corner of his moutg, continuing downwards along the jaw and finally at his neck. He sucks at a particular spot, biting it softly which has Sicheng writhing under him. He pulls back and looks at his lover - hair disheveled, cheeks and lips flushed red and he feels his control slipping away when he looks at his eyes, completely hooded with lust.

"Taeyong please...." Sicheng begs him, to touch him, to help him find his release.

And who is Taeyong to deny him?

Taeyong picks up his pace, stroking him while peppering kisses along his body, worshipping every little part of it. His other hand reaches out to play with the younger's nipple and the stimulation has Sicheng moan sinfully under him. He proceeds to suck at the other through the clothes, which has Sicheng arching his back.

Sicheng becomes a moaning mess, curses leaving his sweet lips along with Taeyong's name. Taeyong pumps him even faster, whispering sweet nothings into his beloved's ears. And just like that, Sicheng reaches his climax, spurting white on his stomach and Taeyong's hand. Taeyong milks him through it, dragging his orgasm a little longer.

It takes a while for Sicheng to come down from his high, breathing still laboured as he kisses Taeyong, smiling against his lips. Taeyong's cock twitches against Sicheng's thighs and the younger notices how it strains painfully against his jeans.

Sicheng flips them over and kisses Taeyong, moving downwards till he reaches his crotch. He mouths at the erection through the fabric, hand digging on the older's hips. Taeyong is sure there would be bruises there, purple marring the milky white skin, but he could care less.

Sicheng undoes the buttons and zipper on the older's pants, pulling his underwear down just enough, and finally frees his cock. Taeyong's breath hitches when he feels the younger's hand wrap around him. Sicheng tugs experimentally, earning himself a moan from the younger. 

He puts his mouth on the shaft, leaving soft kisses along it, and Taeyong is on the brink of sanity. He flicks his tongue across the head, causing the older to buck his hips up.

Sicheng starts sucking the older, bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic fashion. Taeyong buries his hand in the younger's hair, tugging at it while the other grips the sheets for purchase. 

Sicheng hollows his cheeks and takes him completely in his mouth, the head of his shaft hitting the back of the younger's throat. Taeyong groans and moans, praising Sicheng as the younger diligently continues to pleasure his partner. He feels the familiar heat coiling in his belly, and he knows he is so, so close.

Taeyong opens his eyes, not realising he had them closed in the first place, and looks at Sicheng who is looking right back at him. He looks beautiful like that, flushed and disheveled, pink lips wrapped around his cock as it disappears and reappears from his mouth.

And that's all it takes for Taeyong to unwind. "Sicheng I'm gonna..." he warns the younger as he attempts to pull out of him. But the younger, tightens his grip and sucks harder instead, reluctant to let go. Another flick of tongue and Taeyong comes, shooting his seeds into Sicheng's mouth and throat, some of it dribbling down the corner of his mouth. He watches as the younger simply swallows, and it makes Taeyong's heart beat against his chest harder. 

Taeyong pulls up the younger for a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. They kiss for what seems like forever, and finally pull back, smiling and chuckling. Sicheng nuzzles his nose along Taeyong's neck as Taeyong grabs the wet wipes from the table and cleans them both, the movie in background playing the credits.

They both look flushed, hair messed but completely sated as they lie down,  body and heart entangled with each other. Taeyong pulls a blanket over them and its not long before they doze off, feeling warm and loved in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know through comments how you found it and maybe drop a kudos?Hahaha
> 
> This was originally supposed to be fluff but somehow it wrote itself and this is what it became. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
